What Would I Do Oneshot part 1
by AcklesIdjit
Summary: Go through the episode Revelations with Chase Hotchner and Spencer Reid! What if instead of taking Spencer, Tobias took Chase instead... Will Spencer be able to find Chase in time or will it be to late...


Name- Chase Hotchner

Age- 21 (I think Spencer is like 23 or 22?)

Description- red/brown hair about shoulder length, gray eyes, about a normal figure

Background info- joined the BAU about a year ago; she's Hotch's little sister, best friends with Morgan, Garcia, and Reid.

Chase's POV

Me and Spencer have always gotten along together, we always saw the little things, and always got picked on by Morgan. But, I can't help but feel something more. When I'm around him I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach, that I can't describe, I've talked to Garcia, and she said that its normal to feel that but, only towards someone you love. So the only conclusion I can come to terms with is that I love Spencer Reid, the mastermind of the team.

Currently I'm tied to a chair with my body aching in pain, mouth covered in duct tape, as I tried to remember how I got here, and it all came back to me,

Flashback

I remember running into a field chasing Tobias, Spencer a couple of feet behind me, with JJ back at the barn looking around. I was so close to grabbing Tobias when he spun around with a gun in his hand and aimed it at me, causing me to skid to a stop my head inches from the barrel. I heard Spencer stop and yell,

"Drop your weapon, Tobias!"

Tobias just growled and yanked my arm towards him forcing me into his chest as he spun me around and pressed the gun to my head, once again.

"You drop yours first, or I'll shot!"

He shouted, while pushing the gun further into my temple. I looked at Spencer and he caught my eyes, I nodded, and he hesitated at first but, slowly started to put his gun on the ground. As soon as it touched the ground Tobias moved the gun from my temple and shot at Spencer, I watch wide eyes as the bullet made contact with his shoulder and him falling to the ground.

"SPENCER!"

I screamed as Tobias started moving backwards, with me trying to get to Spencer, I kept yelling and struggling trying to get away but, Tobias wouldn't have that as he took the pistol and whip it across my face with such a force, my vision went black.

End Flashback 

I flinched at the thought of getting hit, I'm pretty sure I have a big bruise on the side on my face. I looked at my surroundings and saw a bare bulb hanging from a wire above me. I heard movement and saw Tobias, crouched in front of me.

"They're gone."

He said I looked at him, and glared. He reaches out towards me and grasped the tape across my mouth and yanked, which caused me to inhale deeply at the sting.

"Who…are they?"

My voice sounded cracked and raspy.

"It's just me now."

"Well….who are…you?"

"I'm Raphael."

I cleared my throat, as he stood up and took a couple of steps back.

"What's that smell?"

"That's burning fish hearts and a liver….it keeps the devil away."

I looked down and saw guts, bubbling and smoking, so gross!

"I believe…you can read men's minds."

"That's not true….I study peoples behavi-"

"Shhhhh."

He said as he pulled out a revolver, opened up the cylinder, and extracts a single bullet, to which he holds to my face, saying that it symbolizes "God's will". After giving the bullet a good once over, he puts it back in the chamber and spins the cylinder once before putting it back in place, and aims it at my Head.

"You don't have to do this."

"I'm just an instrument of God."

And he pulled the trigger.

Spencer's POV

I felt someone shaking me, I felt a sting as my shoulder keep making contact with ground over and over again, which caused a low groan to escape my lips as my eyes slowly opened. Everything looked blurry at first but, as it started to focus, I could make up Morgan's and Hotch's Faces.

"W-what h-happened?"

My voice sounded like a 13 year old boy going through puberty.

"You were shot in the shoulder; we need to get you out of here."

Morgan said, he looked up at Hotch, who nodded.

"W-where's C-chase?"

Hotch looked at me and just shook his head before saying:

"We don't know, the only thing we've found so far is a couple of drops of blood, her cell phone, and with the way the field looks, that someone was dragged out of here."

This caused my eyes to widen, I thought to the last thing I remembered which was chase, pressed against Tobias' Chest with a gun to her temple, me putting my gun on the ground, and then getting shot before everything went black, the last thing I heard was Chase screaming my name.

"It was Tobias…he has her."

I looked at their faces and saw the shocked faces; I had to hold back my tears. I knew it was my fault, I should have done something, and I just let him take her.

"We'll find man, ok? Nothing's going to happen, now let's get you to the paramedics."

Hotch said sternly but, I could tell he was worried, I mean come on he just found out that his little sister was kidnapped. Just like how I let the love of my life get taken right in front of me.

Chase's POV 

The gun just clicked.

That's the first thought that went through my head as I came to. I saw I was in what looked like to be a cabin, with my wrists are handcuffed, which are bound to the wooden chair with a leather strap. I started to yank on the bonds when the door opens, and in walks Tobias, carrying an armload of firewood with a scowl on his face. Noticing that I'm looking at him he snaps,

"What are you staring at, girl?"

Ok, so that did not sound like Raphael. At least he sounded nicer! He shakes his head and puts down the wood. He then looks at the fish organs burning on the stove, I remember Raphael telling me that it's suppose to "keep the devil away". What if I try to suck up to him, maybe then he might let me go…right?

"Thank you for doing the ritual."

This looked to have angered him and just glared at me, snarling:

"Your nothing but a liar, and liars should be punished."

I watched wide eyed as he walked over to a table and grabbed a hunting knife that was sitting on the counter. He opened it, and looked at the blade for a second before walking over to me and looked at my face for while. After a couple of minutes he took one of the handcuffs off, laid my arm on the arm rest and re handcuffed it so that my arm was stuck to the rest. I tried to pull my hand out as he did the same to the other arm.

After he was done he took the knife and ran the flat side of the knife across my cheek, before taking it and slashing my arm, causing me to wince as blood ran over my arm. He did that over and over again for hours, or what felt like it. Probably after the 6 slice, the deepest, had I let out a scream causing "Tobias" to chuckle. Not long after that had I passed out from blood loss.

Spencer's POV

After the paramedics checked me out and bandaged the gunshot wound, I went inside the house, where the team had setup HQ. As I walked through the door I was engulfed with a hug from Garcia.

"Were going to find her, ok?"

She whispered in my ear. She and Morgan were the only ones that knew that I loved Chase. I just nodded my head, hoping that she was right.

"Ok, I want Garcia and Reid to go into the computer room see if you guys can find anything, while Prentiss, JJ, and Morgan search the house. Me and Rossi are going to look around outside, alright lets go."

Hotch said, after everyone got to where they were supposed to be me and Garcia started to look around on his computer. After about an hour of looking the computers went blank.

"What happened?"

I asked as Garcia started typing things in the computer

"I don't know, it just crashed."

All the sudden the screens went white, and a live feed of Chase popped up, causing Garcia and me to gasp. Garcia got up and ran out of the room, probably going to get the team.

Chase started moving her arms as Tobias walked into the room, with firewood. He asked her why she was looking at him, walked over and put the wood down. Chase thanked him for doing some ritual, which caused him to snap at her saying she was a liar and liars should be punished. As he said this Morgan, Hotch, and Garcia entered the room. I stared wide eyed as Tobias walked over to a counter and picked up, what looked like to be a hunting knife, as he walked towards Chase. He grabbed her arm and handcuffed it to the arm rest, and did the same thing to the other arm.

I watched silently as he cut up her arms causing her to wince, until she couldn't handle it and screamed before passing out. I looked up at everyone in the room and saw Garcia silently crying, Hotch was shaking, and Morgan was glaring at the computer. I just got up and walked out of the room, and to the bathroom to splash some water on my face, to calm myself down.

Chase's POV 

I woke up the Tobias telling me he was sorry about his father, Charles, as he took a wash cloth to my cuts. I just started with half lidded eyes. He looked at me with pity, before walking back over to the counter and grabbing a syringe and I little bottle. I started trying to get out of the chair and away from the needle. I hate needle's, enough said. He walked over to my right arm and looked for a vein, telling me this will take away the pain. All I did was silently cried as I felt the liquid flow through me until my eyes started close and I feel asleep

Dream

I was walking home from school one day when someone came from behind me and covered my mouth. They pulled me into an ally and started ripping my clothes of as I tried to get away and started crying. It didn't take long till I felt him go down…there. After he was done he just left me, as I crawled into a corner and continued to cry until I saw my brother in front of me pulling me into his arms letting me cry on his shoulder as he spoke soft words telling me it alright and that he was here, which just caused me to cry harder.

End Dream

I woke up to Tobias grabbing my hair, and yanking my head backwards telling me to wake up. Instantly I knew it was "Charles" He grabbed my chair and yanked it around, making me face a row of computers, that each held a woman at home. He then placed a small recorder, to which he tells me the "Heathens" are watching. This made me think that it's the team.

"Choose which one lives, and that dies."

"I will not have some psycho tell me to choose his pray that's just…PSYCHO!"

I yelled at him, causing him to pull me from the chair as far as my bonds well handle, and start yelling at my face telling me that he isn't a liar and that if I don't chose then everyone will die. This causes me to hesitate. I sigh and tell him,

"I will choose, but only who lives."

He nods and lets me choose. I make my choice and he tells me the address and name of the woman, and walks out of the room.

Spencer's POV 

After I calm down, I find out that Tobias' father is frozen in the basement, and that they have another video of chase, choosing a life to be saved and that their going there now to save them. As I run to the car with Hotch I can't help but think that about all the times I've had with Chase but never told her how I feel and that now I may never have the chance to.

We get to the victim's house, only to see that their already dead. As we look around the house for any clues I notice a web camera on and look to see that is pointed towards the couch. Thinking that Chase can see me I start to talk.

Chase's POV 

I look up at the computers just in time to see the people in the house be slaughtered, thinking that it's my fault they died as I start crying. Until I see my brother and Spencer looking around the room, when Spence looks at the web camera and sits in the chair in front of it, he starts to talk.

"Chase if you're watching this, what happened is not your fault ok?... it's Tobias'. I need you to stay strong... We're going to find you and get you out of there….I love you."

His last statement caused my eyes to widen and gasp. He loved me….he loves me…I started laughing quietly. And all this time I was worried he didn't love me back…haha. I'm going to make it out of here; I'll make sure of it. I thought just as the door opened.

"I'm tired of playing games with you."

He snapped as he went over and pulled out the revolver again and loaded one bullet and spun the cylinder, before aiming it at my thigh.

"Did u talk to the fed's?"

I said nothing, he kept asking me over and over again but, each time I stayed quiet. I would not let him go after my team. He growled and pulled the trigger, nothing happened.

"Choose one person on your team and ill spare you."

I just stayed quiet. He asked me again, this time he kicked my chair to the ground and aimed it at my kneecap. He asked one more time, to which I answered,

"Over my dead body!"

I spit at him, and he pulled the trigger again this time there was a bullet which came in contact with m kneecap, making pain explode in my body like a nuclear bomb. I screamed in pain, tears pouring down my face. I was close to passing out when I saw Tobias get the syringe again,

"This will help, I'm so sorry."

And everything went black.

Dream

I could hear me parents up stairs fighting in the middle of the night. They did this every night so I wasn't bothered my it, until I heard screaming and a loud thud. Seconds after that I was out of my room and into my brothers. He looked up when I came into the room and opened his arm as he moved his covers on the bed, to which I gladly accepted. After a couple of minutes, we heard the front door slam shut and I fell asleep.

End Dream

**_AN: Part 2 might take awhile cause im working on a Supernstural story! chapter 1 should be out toda...hopefully!_**

**_R&R_**


End file.
